Metal highway posts containing a reflective element which are inserted in the ground along highways to indicate the edge of the berm are in common use. Frequently these are hit by moving vehicles and rendered inoperative.
As a consequence, a fiberglass post having an upper reflective portion has been developed which will spring back into a vertical position if a vehicle runs over it, provided that a wheel of the vehicle does not hit the post. Because of the inherent flexibility of such fiberglass posts it is extremely difficult to force them into the ground. The currently accepted technique is to utilize a weighted, hollow steel member slightly larger than the fiberglass post which is provided with handles so that the post may be manually driven into the ground. The disadvantages of this unit are that the lower portion of the post is not held in position adjacent to the place where it enters the ground during the driving operation and it is extremely difficult to keep the post in a perfectly vertical position during this operation. Furthermore, it is a time consuming, labor intensive task.